Dear Writers of Fanfiction
by Lais R
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Cartas dos personagens de Harry Potter - e alguns outros - para os escritores de fanfiction. Humor. Original de Horcruxesandhallows.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fanfic Dear Writers of Fanfiction – Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction –, escrita por **Horcruxesandhallows**. (.net/s/6940484/1/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

_Espero que a tradução faça jus ao original. Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Eu estou morto. Superem.

Sinceramente, Severo Snape.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/2/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Eu casei com Rony. Fiz isso porque o amava, e ainda amo. Eu não estou tendo uma espécie de caso ilícito com Draco Malfoy, tampouco escondi meu amor por ele durante todo o tempo escolar. Gostaria também de aproveitar este momento para ressaltar que eu não estou - e nunca estive - apaixonada pelas seguintes pessoas: Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Severo Snape, Harry Potter, Remo Lupin, Blásio Zabini, Alvo Dumbledore, Belatriz Lestrange, Lúcio Malfoy, Fred Weasley, Jorge Weasley, Carlinhos Weasley, Gui Weasley, Tom Riddle Jr…a lista é interminável. Vocês me dão náuseas.

Sinceramente, Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/3/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

O que há de tão errado com os meus livros? E daí se eles são cheios de erros ortográficos? E daí se os personagens principais são superficiais, carentes ou possessivos? Vampiros são _demais_!

Sinceramente, Stephanie Meyer

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>

_Nota: Não tenho nada contra os vampiros cintilantes da Meyer._


	4. Chapter 4

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/4/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Sempre que leio uma fanfiction envolvendo Cedrico Diggory, me lembro da época na qual eu costumava ser super legal – quando todas as garotas caíam aos meus pés e eu tinha pulsação. Agora eu brilho no sol. Não preciso ser lembrado disso. Por favor, parem.

Sinceramente, Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/5/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

PARA DI FALA MAL DA MINHA HISTORIA SEUS IDIOTAS POSERS!

Sinceramente, Tara Gilesbie

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>

_**Nota**: Tara Gilesbie, para quem não sabe, é autora da pior fanfic de todos os tempos – My Immortal. Nos meus favoritos tem uma tradução dos primeiros capítulos. Só não me responsabilizo pelos danos mentais._


	6. Chapter 6

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/2/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Eu nunca vou me associar com a escória dos sangue-ruins. Só o pensamento de ficar perto deles me leva ao ponto de vomitar, que dirá _tocar_ algum. A ideia de mim e_ Granger _me faz querer arrancar os olhos com uma colher oxidada. Você tem alguma ideia de quanto tempo iria demorar para desinfetar minhas mãos?

Sinceramente, Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/2/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Não é maciez natural, tampouco o uso de um excelente condicionador. É gordura. Severo Snape simplesmente se recusa a lavar o próprio cabelo.

Sinceramente, J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/8/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)._

_Primeiros reviews! Obrigada, mesmo. Ah, os capítulos vão ficando melhores, só dizendo._

_**Lune Kuruta**__: USHAUHA, eu também só assisti o primeiro filme, e particularmente prefiro ele de Cedrico, hehe._

_**JackieMooneyLestrange**__: Os shippers com a Mione são os mais zoados, coitada dela ): E de nada! Eu que agradeço._

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Por que vocês me odeiam?

Sinceramente, Lilá Brown

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/9/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

_**Cortesia de MidnightSapphire15**_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Não somos gays.

Nunca ouviram falar da maldição garotos-Potter-se-apaixonam-por-garotas-ruivas?

Ranhoso, pelo outro lado...

Sinceramente, os Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/10/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Depois de certa... discussão com minha esposa, eu cheguei a conclusão de que o Ranho- er, digo, Severo também não é gay.

Sinceramente, Tiago Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/11/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

_**Biancah**__: Sim, vou traduzir todos os capítulos!_

_**Infinity21**__: Sempre achei que tinha algo entre o Snape e o Dumby/apanha_

_Este aqui por InkWeaverabc_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Essa tecnologia trouxa é total e completamente inferior a mim, mas Bella me convenceu de que isto seria uma maneira altamente eficiente para anunciar meus atos perversos, então aqui estou.

Depois de ler suas historinhas, fiz certas descobertas perturbadoras.

Primeiro, gostaria de pedir a vocês que parem de mandar garotinhas sorridentes de volta no tempo para se apaixonarem por mim. Além de ser muito irritante, é incrivelmente estúpido. Não se pode alterar o tempo, não importa quem você seja. Nunca ouviram falar do Efeito Borboleta? Nunca assistiram Doctor Who? Manipular o passado pode causar um grande paradoxo. Não tenho certeza do que isso significa, mas provavelmente é algo ruim.

Além disso, vocês não acham que se eu tivesse me apaixonado no passado eu teria alguma compreensão do que é o amor no futuro? Não acham que entenderia que o amor de Severo por Lily nunca morreria? Ou que o sacrifício daquela sangue-ruim protegeu seu filho de mim? Pensem nisso!

Ok, a segunda coisa que eu gostaria de deixar clara é que, apesar de minha querida Bella ser _deliciosamente_ má, nós não temos uma "amizade colorida", seja que diabos isso é.

Espere um minuto, por que estou dizendo-lhes para pararem de mandar pessoas de voltam no tempo? É um plano brilhante! Isto vai ou aniquilar toda a raça humana, possivelmente todo o planeta, ou garantir que meu reinado de terror jamais acabe em 1981.

Por favor, continuem. Tenham certeza que irei agradecer antes de matá-los devagar e dolorosamente.

Sinceramente, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/12/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Ontem, enquanto explorava este site bastante divertido de vocês, me deparei com algo que me perturbou profundamente.

Eu li uma fanfiction cujo autor parecia estar em uma incrível ilusão de que crepúsculo era _melhor_ que Harry Potter. _Pobrezinho¹._

Existem diversas razões do porque Harry Potter é melhor do que crepúsculo, mas eu não tenho o dia todo. Então só vou assinalar alguns pontos.

Primeiramente, crepúsculo nem usa letras maiúsculas nos títulos. Harry Potter usa. Só posso supor que crepúsculo não é digno o suficiente para usar letras maiúsculas.

Em segundo lugar, crepúsculo é cheio de princesas-fadas brilhantes. Harry Potter não é. Faça as contas.

E, finalmente, em crepúsculo, Bella desmaia depois que Edward a beija. Em Harry Potter, Hermione desmaia após ser torturada pela Maldição Cruciatus.

Não precisa ser gênio para entender.

Sinta-se livre para argumentar contra mim.

Sinceramente, J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><em>¹ - "Puh-lease" é um jeito de dizer "please" (por favor) de maneira sarcástica. Não achei outra expressão melhor.<em>

_Review?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/13/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Nós compreendemos que podemos ser descritos como um presente de Deus para a humanidade, talvez até como próprios deuses sexuais. Somos charmosos, engraçados e carismáticos, as garotas simplesmente caem aos nossos pés, implorando para um de nós sair com elas. Então, sério, nos sentimos na obrigação de perguntar isso, por que iríamos apelar para _incesto_? Não temos certeza se devemos rir ou vomitar simultaneamente e depois arrancar os olhos um do outro. Não é legal, gente. Não é.

Sinceramente, Fred e Jorge Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/14/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Pedofilia é crime, mesmo no mundo da magia. Nós não toleramos isto em quaisquer circunstâncias.

Sinceramente, Os Professores de Hogwarts

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/15/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Eu sou - e sempre serei - miserável. Lily Evans foi a única mulher que amei, e isto NUNCA vai mudar.

Uso preto, e somente preto, como representação da minha alma. E se você ousar fazer um rabo de cavalo no meu cabelo mais uma vez, _eu retornarei para te assombrar, cadela_.

Sinceramente, Severo Snape

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/16/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

_Desculpem a demora. Estou fazendo uns trabalhos enormes ultimamente. Mas tá aí, mais seis capítulos._

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Este site é a coisa mais legal que eu já vi! Eu nunca soube que poderia estar com tantas mulheres de uma vez só!

Existem alguns que me causaram repulsa – Hermione e eu, por exemplo; e coisas como eu e Ginny (ela tem tipo, uns _doze anos_!), eu e Lily (James iria sem dúvida acabar comigo), eu e Remus (isso me deixou em lágrimas de tanto rir), eu e James (ah,_ por favor_!)...

Além disso, eu não sei se vocês realmente leram os livros, mas Remus e James nunca tiveram irmãs. Aliás, nem eu tive. E certamente não tive esposa ou filhos. Vocês conseguem me ver constituindo uma família? Porque eu não consigo. Eu sou o que os meus amigos chamam de "Jogador". Aprecio este título, e gostaria bastante de mantê-lo. Então vamos sossegar com a coisa toda de casamento, tudo bem?

Mas eu não tenho nada contra a essas Personagens Originais que vocês criam. Vocês têm várias moças gatinhas nas suas imaginações. Isso me faz sentir orgulho de ser um homem, realmente faz.

Sinceramente, Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/17/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

VOCÊS SÃO DOENTES MENTAIS?

De maneira nenhuma eu iria trair a Hermione com a _Lilá Brown_!

Eu sei. Fiquei com a Lilá, fiz besteira¹, até usei uma camiseta estampada de 'Uon-Uon' e 'Lá-lá' combinando com a dela.

Eu não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Sinceramente, Rony Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>

_¹ -"__Been there, done that": meio que reescrevi isso aí._


	18. Chapter 18

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/18/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

_VOCÊS NÃO DEVEM CONTAR MENTIRAS!_

Sinceramente, Dolores Joana Umbridge, Alta Inquisidora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/19/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Nós não somos a reencarnação de Hitler. Não diremos o que você deve ou não fazer, com quem você pode ou não se casar. Nós nos orgulhamos de sermos justos e honestos. Não toleramos, em quaisquer circunstâncias, as Leis Matrimoniais. Agradecemos a atenção.

Sinceramente, o Ministro da Magia.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/20/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Eu sou um homem adulto, ainda que esteja morto. Foi deixado muito claro pela amável autora desta série que eu sou homossexual. Contudo, isto não implica os acontecimentos entre o Sr. Potter e eu. Era uma relação ESTRITAMENTE entre mentor e estudante; dê uma olhada na história de Merlin e tome como exemplo. Oh, e eu também não estou em um relacionamento com Minerva. Tenha um dia esplêndido, e desfrute a leitura desta encantadora fanfic.

Sinceramente,

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Original por __**Horcruxesandhallows**__. (.net/s/6940484/21/Dear_Writers_of_Fanfiction)_

_Nota: Nesta aqui tem uma palavra feia. Então...é, se alguém não gostar, eu avisei._

* * *

><p>Queridos-Escritores-de-Fanfiction,<p>

ESTÚPIDA-TECNOLOGIA-TROUXA!

_ONDE-ESTÁ-A-MALDITA-BARRA-DE-ESPAÇO-NESSE-PIANO?_

O-Lorde-das-Trevas-sugeriu-que-seria-uma-ideia-interessante-escrever-uma-carta-a-vocês, cretinos.

E,é-claro,eu-concordei.

O-Lorde-das-Trevas-é-cheio-de-ideias-excelentes,mas-esta-talvez-não-tenha-sido-a-melhor.

Interessante,ele-disse.

Bom-para-os-negócios,ele-falou.

_Não,essa-droga-não-é-interessante!_

Você-sabe-o-que-_eu_-acho-interessante?

Torturar-gentalha-como-você-até-a-insanidade.

Isso-sim-seria-divertido.

Você-sabe-o-que-não-seria-divertido?

Ficar-sentada-por-horas,tendo-um_-bate-papo-_com-a-Cissa,sobre-'_Coisas-de-mulher'_.

E-vocês-ainda-parecem-achar-que-eu-faria-isso.

A-própria-ideia-me-faz-querer-lançar-um-Crucio-em-mim-mesma,para-ser-honesta.

E-para-as-pessoas-repulsivas-que-escrevem-totais-obscenidades-sobre-mim-e-aquela-sangue-ruim,Granger,tenho-pena-de-vocês.

Porque-eu-vou-encontrá-los-um-dia,eu-garanto.

Isto-me-leva-a-outro-ponto.

Harry-Potter.

Se-eu-estivesse-próxima-o-suciente-daquele-imbecil-para-sermos..._íntimos_,então-seria-perto-o-suficiente-para-enfiar-minha-varinha-em-um-orifício-extremamente-desconfortável.

Também-estou-bastante-enojada-com-alguns-de-vocês-que-parecem-estar-com-uma-sensação-de-que-eu-era-simpática,fofa-e-amável-antes-de-ir-para-Azkaban.

Eu-não-era.

Eu-era-a-mesma-vadia-sádica-e-louca-que-eu-sou-agora-antes-mesmo-de-ir-para-lá.

Exceto-que,antes,eu-tinha-mais-raiva,porque-havia-o-insuportável-do-Rodolfo-pendurado-em-mim, como-um-maldito-cachorrinho-perdido,quando-tudo-que-eu-queria-eram-_CINCO-MINUTOS-EM-PAZ-COM-O-LORDE-DAS-TREVAS!_

Gostaria-agora-de-ressaltar-o-fato-de-que-o-Ministério-da-Magia-possui-o-paradeiro-de-todas-as-criaturas-planeta,não-importa-o-quão-indignas-elas-são.

Se-eu-encontrar-mais-algumas-de-suas-historinhas-envolvendo-calúnias-contra-mim,não-hesitarei-em-invadir-o-Ministério,procurar-seu-endereço-e-perseguir-você.

Sinceramente, Belatriz Lestrange.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


End file.
